Goodbye Victoire
by MysteriousMissSirius
Summary: Teddy visits the platform to say goodbye to his girlfriend at the beginning of the schoolyear.


Teddy walked confidently towards the barrier dividing platforms nine and ten after he'd made sure no Muggle was watching him. He wasn't afraid to collide with it, it had let him pass for seven years in a row already.

Soon enough, he found himself on the platform 9¾. He used his Metamorphmagus-skills to make himself taller so he could gaze over the crowd. She wasn't here yet, so he moved a bit aside to wait. Sure, she would come in time to catch the train, but would there be enough time for him to say goodbye?

While waiting for her, he watched the families crowding the platform. Mothers crying while kissing their children goodbye. Fathers stroking their children's hair before hugging them, tears in their eyes that they don't want anyone to see. Little brothers or sisters holding their parent's hand, looking at the scarlet steam engine eagerly, dreaming of the time when they'll set of for Hogwarts.

Teddy couldn't help but envy these families. Of course, when he'd went to Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny and his grandmother had come to see him off, but it still was different. How often had he wished for his parents to be alive. But he knew it was useless. They had died during the second Wizarding War. They had died protecting him. Harry had told him often enough. But still, if he could just talk to them once…

"_He will know why I died and I hope he will understand I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."_ Harry had told him often enough about his father's lasts words. Over and over again he had asked Harry to repeat them, until Harry had written them down on the backside of a photo of his parents. He'd kept that photo close ever since.

He woke from his thoughts at once as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, to see the face he thought was the prettiest face in the world.

"Victoire," he breathed, a smile stretching out on his face.

"Hi Teddy," she greeted him.

"You're late," he stated.

"Dominique kept forgetting stuff. You know what she is like. We had to go back for, what was it, four times?"

"It's a Weasley family trait, I guess," Teddy said, scanning the platform for other Weasley's. There were no Weasleys to find apart from Bill, Fleur, Dominique and young Louis. "Albus will miss his first Hogwarts Express."

"They'll come," Victoire replied. She knew that Teddy especially wanted to see his godfather again. He hadn't seen him for more than a week because the family had went to Diagon Alley to collect everything Albus would need in his first year. "Late, as always, but they'll come."

"Why would anyone ever date a Weasley? Never arrives on time," Teddy teased.

Victoire gave him a playful punch. "Ouch, that hurts," he moaned, showing her the red spot appearing on his arm.

"Oh please, Teddy, don't try to trick me like that again. You did that like a dozen times before. Do you think I suffer from memory loss? Stupid Metamorphmagus!"

Teddy laughed, turning his arm back normal. "I can't stand Weasleys, you can't stand Metamorpmagi. Merlin, tell me, why am I still dating this girl?" he exclaimed dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air.

Victoire snickered, catching him in a hug. "Perhaps because I'm such a good kisser?"

Teddy smiled. "I seem to have forgotten. Shall I test it again?" he said, leaning forward to kiss her.

It was a wonderful kiss, holding both joy and happiness as well as regret for her setting off to Hogwarts in less than ten minutes.

"Oi, Teddy, what are you doing?"

Teddy groaned, and turned his head slightly. James was standing next to the young couple, looking at them with big eyes. Apparently, the Potters had arrived.

"I'm saying goodbye to Victoire, James. Now bugger off," he said, before kissing Victoire again.

"Are you snogging Victoire?" James asked as if it wasn't clear enough. "_Our_ Victoire?"

"James, shut up," Victoire growled. James grinned, before turning around and running away.

"No doubt he's going to tell Uncle Harry," Victoire said. Teddy groaned. He'd wanted to be the one to tell his godfather. Anyway, the harm was done now.

"You think they will come over to check?" she continued.

"They'd better not," Teddy grumbled. "I haven't properly said goodbye to you yet."

Victoire tried to kiss him again, but he leaned back to look at her.

"I've got an idea," he whispered, "in case they come back..."

Then, he used his Metamorphmagi-skills to give himself a complete new appearance. He turned his hair black and short, changed his features and eye colour and made himself a bit taller. Then he started kissing her again.

"I love the real Teddy more," Victoire mocked, "but I indeed can't wait to see what James will say to this." They both snickered.

"Write me as often as you can," he suddenly said as most people started to aboard the train.

"Of course, Teddy." She waited for a second. "I'll miss you, now that you won't hang around the Gryffindor tower at night anymore."

"I'll miss you too. How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard. At Christmas I'll wait for you here on the platform, Vicky."

"Okay, but _never_ ever call me Vicky again, Ted Lupin," she reprimanded him before running over to her parents to quickly kiss them goodbye.

Teddy followed her and caught her arm just before she stepped on the train.

"Victoire, next year, when you've graduated Hogwarts too, we'll go wherever we want to go."

"Where nobody will bother us," Victoire added, nodding towards James. He was pulling his father's sleeve while pointing towards them. His "poor Teddy" was probably heard by the entire platform. Teddy, having completely forgotten about his new appearance, snickered and kissed Victoire one last time.

Then, a loud whistle was heard, indicating the train's departure. James ran towards it and jumped on the second it started to move.

Teddy waved until the train had left the station. It would take four months until he would see her again. It seemed like a century.

Most parents were already leaving the platform, when Teddy heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Teddy, you can drop the disguise now," Harry laughed. "James is gone."

Teddy turned around at the same time as he turned his hair back to the usual turquoise and took his usual appearance again.

"Uncle Harry," he exclaimed before hugging his godfather.

"Hello Teddy," Harry greeted him. "Feel like having lunch at ours?" At least Harry was giving Teddy a proper chance to tell them about Victoire himself. He loved his godfather for that.

Teddy nodded.

"Yay, Teddy's coming over!" exclaimed Lily.

Teddy laughed and ruffled the little redhead's hair as they left the platform.


End file.
